This proposal capitalizes on the tremendous progress made in the initial 3 years of the Scalable Architecture for Federated Translational Inquiries Network (SAFTINet) project and strategically plans for a sustainable technical infrastructure and engaged user community that supports comparative effectiveness research (CER), patient-centered outcomes research (PCOR), clinical and quality improvement initiatives, and informs health policy decisions. SAFTINet is a distributed research network (DRN) dedicated to addressing questions relevant to minority, poor, and disadvantaged populations. This project brings together key safety-net stakeholders to inform technologic and network enhancements. Stakeholder will identify high value data uses and create a strategic sustainability plan. We will enhance the ability to link claims and clinic data to support CER/PCOR and other data uses, and assess the ability of our system to meet stakeholder needs.